Just One Night
by lonelylittlewolf
Summary: “Yes,” Harry answered. Only the thought that he will finally being touched by Draco is enough to quicken his heartbeat. “Just one night is enough for me.”
1. Chapter 1

Title: **Just One Night – Part One**

Author: **lonelylittlewolf**

Series: **Harry Potter/AU**

Pairing: **Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter**

Rating: **T**

Warnings: **Slash, don't like don't read**

Disclaimers: T**hey will never be mine *sob***

--

"So, you're really come then."

Harry lifted his face and see Draco Malfoy lounging comfortably in one of the couch in the room. His school robe folded neatly and placed on the chair beside the couch. A thick book lay open on his lap. It seems he's been reading before Harry come.

The blond Slytherin looked stunning. He was wearing a tight black leather pants that wrapped his long legs nicely, leave nothing to imagine. That dark blue shirt he wore also looked perfect on him. His usually perfectly trimmed blond hair hung loosely around his handsome face. Harry's mouth has gone dry; all the while begin to reconsider his crazy decision.

"Of course I am," Harry said as he stepped into the room and closed the door behind him. "After all, it's me who asked you to come here in first place."

"What do you want, Potter?" Draco asked, closing the book and put it aside. He leaned back and gazed at the small brunet. "You said you have an offer for me."

"I do," Harry replied. He involuntarily fidgeted under Draco's intense gaze. He can feel his knees starting go weak. "You don't have to do it if you don't want to, you know. You could refuse it."

"Do what, Potter?" Draco asked with narrowed eyes. "If this is illegal…"

"Oh, it's nothing illegal or dangerous, I promise," Harry quickly assured the blond. He didn't want Draco to left before he could state his offer. "It's just…"

"Just say it, Potter," Draco snapped irritably. "This talk won't go anywhere if you keep like this. Just get to the point! Unlike you, I want to go back to my room and get some sleep before we left tomorrow!"

Harry took a deep breath. Draco was right. They're not going anywhere if he keeps hesitating like this. Besides, they do need some rest. Tomorrow's their Graduation Day. It's most likely they will never cross each other path again in the future, so it's really now or never. He gathered all his Gryffindor courage and lifted his head to look straight into Draco's bluish grey eyes.

"Iwantyoutohavesexwithme," Harry blurted out. His face grew very hot and showing a lovely shade of red.

"Excuse me?"

Harry took another deep breath. This time he tried to say it slow and clear, even if it's so embarrassing for him.

"I want you to have sex with me," Harry repeated. There. He had said it. It's all up to Draco now, whether he accepts it or not. He really wished Draco will agree to it.

Harry never told this to anyone – not even Ron and Hermione – but he had a crush for the Slytherin since his fifth year. He didn't know when did it all started. All he knew is he's awake one morning with realization that he had a thing for Draco. He'd been mortified at first, not knowing what to do with this growing feeling inside him towards Draco. He tried to ignore it, wishing it to just disappear one day, but to no avail. His feeling growing stronger every time he saw the blond or get into fight with him.

He remembered he was so confused and lost at the time. They were supposed to hate each other, for Merlin's sake! Slytherin and Gryffindor will not get along together. Not to mention that they are both boys. But every single time they stood closer and insulted each other, Harry's senses go haywire and he couldn't think straight at all. In the end, he was tired of fighting it and learned to accept that he is attracted to Draco.

"And why would I want to have sex with you?"

Draco's voice brought Harry back from his flashback. He sighed in relief inwardly. Draco didn't reject him outright, so it's a good sign, right? Maybe he had a chance on this. But really, he didn't have an answer for Draco's question.

"Er – so you can brag around that you have shagged The-Boy-Who-Lived-and-Killed-Voldemort?" Harry suggested. He had killed Voldemort shortly after his seventh year started. Finally he has some peace in his life.

"Very funny," Draco said dryly. He glared at Harry. "Why did you come to me and offering yourself like this? If you want sex, there're plenty of girls out her for you to pick."

_Because I love you_. "I don't like girls," Harry muttered quietly, but loud enough for Draco to hear it.

"Well, well, well," Draco said with a smirk. "That explains why you never dated any girl before."

Harry blushed again. After the disaster with Cho in his fifth year, he never bothered to find himself a girlfriend. Besides, soon after that breaking up with Cho, he found himself attracted to Draco so finding a girlfriend never become his top priorities.

"So, what's your answer?" Harry asked as he fidgeted again. He hates waiting, especially for something important like this. Waiting only made him more nervous. "If you refuse we could go back to our dorm now and pretended it never happened."

Draco studied the brunet in front of him. It's painfully obvious that Potter is nervous if the fidgeting is anything to go by. To be truth, he was stunned by Potter's confession earlier. It never crossed in his mind that Potter swing that way. He was sure that everybody else also never suspected that the Saviour of the Wizarding World is a poof. People assuming the lack of girlfriend was because Potter was too busy dealing with Voldemort and didn't have time for any romantic relationship.

"Tell me, Potter, who else knew that you swing that way?"

Harry blush deepened. "No one."

Draco was surprised. Potter never told anyone. He didn't even tell his weasel and mudblood friend. Some part of Draco felt somewhat giddy that Potter chose to tell him about his preference.

"Why did you choose me?" Draco asked again. "My answer depended on your answer, so you better tell me the truth if you want me to fuck you."

If it even possible, Potter's face became even more red than before. Draco found this amusing. He never met someone who could blush like Potter did now. His blush even reached his ears. He was curious where that blush ended.

"I heard you are the best when it comes to sex," Harry answered, trying to sound nonchalant but failed. He averted Draco's eyes. "I want my first time to be good. I don't want to let some random guy got me laid. I want someone I know and someone I can trust. You fulfill my requirements to be my first time, so I choose you."

Draco was beyond shocked now. He never thought that Potter's still a virgin at the age of 17. He himself has long lost his virginity when he was 14. And Potter wants him as his first. He wants _Draco Malfoy_, bane of his existence for the last seven years, to deflower him and show him the ultimate pleasure human ever knows.

A warm and pleasant feeling filled Draco's heart. Potter wants him. Potter chooses him. Potter trusts him. Does he dare to take this once in a life time offer? Hell, yeah, he'll bloody take it. This could be his only chance to laid Potter, after all.

He will never admit this to anybody, but he has checked Potter out several times before. The brunet has grew from scrawny little boy to a very attractive and shag-able young man. He often imagines how it would feel to have Potter writhing beneath him in pleasure. Now that he got the chance, he won't let it go.

Draco stood up and made his way to Harry. The smaller boy tensed immediately, perhaps thinking that his answers were not good enough and Draco will leave. However, as Draco stopped right in front of him, he lifted his face to look into the taller boy's eyes. There's a faint line of hope in his emerald eyes.

"I accept your offer, Potter," Draco said with a smirk. "But don't fall into wrong assumption that I want to pursue any relationship with you. This is just a one night thing. No string attached. Understand?"

"Yes," Harry answered. Only the thought that he will finally being touched by Draco is enough to quicken his heartbeat. "Just one night is enough for me."

"And don't even think that I will stop in the middle of it only because you asked me to stop," Draco said. "Mind you, first times always hurt. You asked for this, so deal with the pain."

"I know," Harry said breathlessly.

And then without any warning Draco yanked Harry's collar forward and bent down to crushed his lips in the brunet's. Harry gasped at the sudden assault, unknowingly giving Draco perfect access to deepen the kiss. He let out a small low moan as their tongue meet in a battle of dominance which he obviously lost. Instinctively he wrapped his arms around Draco's shoulder while the blond's arms snaked around his waist and pulled him closer. He gasp loudly as a shot of pleasure attack him when Draco deliberately grinding their hips together.

Draco suddenly pulled back. Both of them were panting hard. Merlin helps him, but Potter's taste is intoxicating! Never in his life had he met someone who could get him aroused by just one kiss like Potter did now. There's something in Potter that set his body and hormone on fire. He couldn't wait any longer to thoroughly taste and ravished the smaller boy.

"Bed. Now." Draco all but growled out. He was pleased to notice that Harry's emerald eyes were clouded by lust and desire for him. Draco bent down to capture those luscious lips once again. Together they made their way towards the massive bed at the far side of the room; all the way keep kissing and touching and discarding their clothes. When they finally make it to bed, both of them has already naked.

No need to say, the rest of the night was filled with cries of passion from both boys.

--

Harry woke up first the next morning. The room was dim. Faint light of the morning sun shone softly through the curtains. For a second, Harry was confused as he didn't recognize the room. And then, almost as once, the memories of last night's events flashed in his mind. He blushed deeply, with a small smile adorned his face. He will never forget those moments for the rest of his life. He will always remember how it feels when Draco touched him, kissed him, caressed him and claimed him repeatedly all night long. His smile turned wistful because he realized there will be no next time for him.

Harry winced slightly when he tried to move. His body ached in places he didn't know was capable of hurting before. He welcomed the pain, though. It was the proof that last night was not a dream and really happened. He tried to move again. He had to return to Gryffindor tower and get ready for Graduation ceremony. This time he was stopped by a strong arm snaked around his waist and pulled him back.

Harry was startled. He glanced over his shoulder and met with Draco's sleeping face. He didn't expect the Slytherin to stay here with him. He thought that Draco will return to his dorm soon after they finished. Another smile adorned his face as he studied Draco's sleeping face.

He always knew that Draco is handsome, but seeing him sleeping like this, he looked like a small child instead of a young man. His face was very peaceful and innocent and vulnerable at the moment. Harry's heart filled with the love he had for Draco. If only Draco loved him back… He knew it likely will never happen, but he one can hope right? He memorized every little detail of the blond Adonis lying beside him, knowing very well that this might be his only chance to do this.

After spending several minutes memorizing Draco, Harry reluctantly moved away again. As much as he would love to spend the day here, he can't do that. Gently he removed Draco's arm from his waist and disentangled his legs from Draco's before he scooted out of bed slowly. He was careful not to awake the sleeping boy. He silently gathered all his clothes that scattered around the room and get dressed. A simple Tempus charm told him that it nearly eight o'clock. The ceremony will start at eleven. He only got three hours to pack his things and get ready.

Harry stood beside the bed, glancing down lovingly at Draco. He bent forward and softly gave one last kiss on Draco's lips.

"Thank you," he whispered. "For everything you did last night. I won't forget it. Good bye, Draco." And with that Harry left the room.

--

Draco was awake almost an hour after Harry left. He sat up groggily, wondering what time is it now and why none of his dorm-mates come to woke him up before he remembered where he was. He turned to the empty bed beside him and scowled. The sheet was cold; that only means that Harry has left long ago without waking him. The boy had the nerve to leave before Draco was awake. He rolled out from bed and snatched his discarded clothes which had been folded neatly on the drawer, right beside his school robe. No doubt it was Harry's done.

He couldn't help let his mind wander back to his encounter with Potter last night while he got dressed. It has been… pleasant, satisfied even. Draco was sure he never felt that good while having sex before. His orgasms never felt that intense too. Unconsciously he smiled at the feeling that Potter's body fit with him perfectly, like he was made only for Draco. He was getting aroused at the memories of having his cock buried deep inside Potter's tight arse. Draco shook his head and cleared his mind. This is not allowed. The night he spent with Potter is just a one night thing, nothing more.

_Is it really just a one night thing for you?_ A rebellious little voice at the back of his head asked him.

Draco finished getting dressed and left the room. He trotted along the corridor to the dungeon and slipped into his private Head Boy chamber. He already packed his belongings yesterday, only left out the wardrobe he'd choose to wear today. Picking up the clothes, he made his way to the bathroom to take a cold shower.

Thirty minutes later, a fresh looking and satisfied Draco Malfoy entered the Great Hall for breakfast. He gave a quick glance toward Gryffindor's table and somewhat disappointed when he couldn't find a certain raven haired Gryff there. Only the weasel and mudblood present. He approached his table and sat down on his seat, calmly filling his plate with his favourites before began eating. He completely ignored questioning looks his friends sent to him. He knew they all were wondering why he was late for breakfast, but he couldn't bring himself to care. He didn't have any obligations to tell them everything.

Harry still did not make an appearance in the Great Hall until Draco has finished his breakfast. Feeling somewhat irritated at the brunet's behaviour, Draco went back to his room. He rechecked everything thoroughly twice, making sure all of his possession already packed. Pleased that everything is in order and no one was left out, he shrunken his trunk and pocketed it. He gave the room he's been occupying for the last three years one last glance before he left and returned to Great Hall for the ceremony.

The Great Hall already rearranged. Instead of four table house, it was filled with chairs for the graduates and their parents. Some of the students that already there were grouping with their friend and talking nonsense thing. Parents who have come talked to their children or to another parents. Draco didn't bother to check if his parents were there or not. He knew his parents won't come until the last minute. Even though the Malfoys already changes side before the final battle occurred, some people still act warily towards them. They were trying to build up their good image once again.

Draco's eyes caught Harry's slim body as soon as he entered the Great Hall. That boy already seated with his fellow Gryffindor friends and chatted up with them. It seems they were discussing about what they will do after graduation. As if sensing that Draco has been staring at him, Harry turned his head right at Draco's direction and give him a small smile before turning his attention back to his friends. That smile made Draco's chest filled with unexplainable warmth as he took his seat beside Blaise. Soon enough Draco found himself keep stealing a glance toward the brunet every once in a minute. He frowned at his strange behaviour and forced himself to focus on the ceremony that had just started.

However, ten minutes later, just as Professor Dumbledore has just started to deliver his speech, Draco once again caught himself staring at Potter. He didn't understand why he kept looking at that boy. Or why his heart felt warm every time he looked at Potter's face. Or why he had the urge to smile back to Harry when the brunet caught his eyes and smiled again to him.

_Wait. Since when Potter become _Harry _to you?_ That rebellious voice asked.

Draco decided to ignore it once again. All he could think right now is how adorably cute is Harry in that silk green shirt and black leather pants with dragonhide boot. Had the Great Hall not filled with students and parents and professors, he would gladly jumped at the smaller boy and snog him silly before proceeded to shag him senseless right here and now. He couldn't shove away the memories of Harry's delicious body writhing in pleasure beneath him last night. He could feel the stir of arousal on his lower body.

Harry chose that time to turn to Draco for the third time. He looked confuse for a minute before he quickly turn away with red face. He certainly could see the lust in Draco's eyes. Draco for his part felt satisfied that he still could have that kind of reaction from Harry. Maybe this time he would make an exception for his one night rule.

After the ceremony over, he will ask Harry out.

--

Harry noticed his presence right away as a certain blond Slytherin entered the Great Hall. He was planning to ignore Draco completely, for he didn't know how Draco will act towards him after last night. That's why he went to the kitchen for breakfast instead of going to Great Hall. He was determined to postpone their meeting for as long as he could. He needed time to prepare his heart if Draco decided to still act vindictive to him.

Quite suddenly Harry found himself turned his head to the direction where the blond's been standing. He didn't know why he did that. He was startled when he saw Draco watched him with intense gaze without malice in his bluish grey eyes. Automatically he smiled to Draco and soon brought his attention back to the conversation he's been having with his friends. He didn't wait to see how Draco would react to his smile. He was afraid the blond will sneered at him and turned his face away in disgust.

Almost twenty minutes later, Harry once again had the urge to turn his head and stole a glance at the Slytherin's direction. Once again he was startled to found Draco was looking at him with the same intense gaze like earlier. Why did he look at him like that? He couldn't decipher the meaning behind that looks, so he did the only thing that crossed his mind at the moment. He smiled again at Draco before turned his attention to Professor Dumbledore's speech.

For the third time in one hour, Harry once again looked at the blond Slytherin. This time he managed to look into Draco's eyes for one minute full. He was trying to understand why Draco looked at him like that; like he was the most delicious meal in the world. Harry felt his face grow hot when he finally recognized that eyes. Draco had looked at him with those eyes last night, when they were having sex. He could saw the lust in Draco's eyes. He quickly turned away. He was sure that his face already glows all red.

Maybe – just maybe, mind you – after last night Harry actually had a chance with Draco. Maybe he could actually had Draco as his lover. The blond already said that he didn't want to pursue a relationship with him, but the way Draco looked at him earlier gave him a small hope. He really couldn't help to prevent that little spark of hope blooming in his heart.

_Please, Merlin, give me a chance with Draco_.

--

Professor Dumbledore finally finished with his speech. The students gave a polite clap for him as Professor McGonagall stepped forward with a roll of parchment in her hand. After the clapping stopped, she began calling out graduates names and asked him/her to stand up and received their Graduating Certificate.

Draco stood up and gracefully made his way to the front row to receive his Certificate when she called his name. He accepted the Certificate and shook hands with all professors before proceeded to exit the Hall as other Graduates do. He stopped near the Entrance Door and leaned against the wall. He will wait for Harry here.

After ten minutes has passed, Harry's name was called. Draco couldn't help a smirk when he noticed that Harry was wincing slightly with every step he took. He felt satisfied to know that it was him who made Harry limping like that and no one else. Harry saw him stood near the door and smile again. This time Draco returned the smile with a true genuine smile; not a smirk or a sneer. He didn't care if there's someone seeing him. He only had his eyes on Harry, his soon-to-be-lover.

Harry was stunned for a second when Draco returned his smile. The blond actually smiled! And Merlin, that smile only made him even more handsome. He quickly gotten over his shock and beamed at him. His own smile grew impossibly wider as he shyly made his way to Draco. He couldn't believe this! He really had a chance with Draco.

Draco was just straightened his body and ready to approached Harry when that blasted pug-faced witch by the name of one Pansy Parkinson launched herself at Draco. Harry's step immediately halted. He eyed the couple with guarded eyes. He had a feeling he won't like whatever comes next if the way Pansy attached at Draco's hand was anything to go by.

"Oh, Dray, finally we both graduate now," she squalled happily in that high pitched voice Draco found irritated. "We can finally discuss about our wedding plan! Mother told me that your parents already contact her yesterday! Isn't that great, Dray? We're going to married soon!"

Draco stared at her in horror. Why the hell did she had to say it _now_ right in front of Harry? Damn her to the deepest pit of hell!! He was minutes away from another mind-blowing sex with Harry and she just had to come and destroyed his chance. Damn!

Meanwhile, Harry stood there in frozen shock. His mind tried to process the words Parkinson had said. She and Draco were engaged and will set into marriage soon. It only took one millisecond for his hope and world and heart broke down into pieces. Draco has a fiancé. Even if his fiancé is Parkinson, he was still engaged. He never had a chance whatsoever with Draco.

Draco turned and looked at Harry. His heart clenched painfully as he saw Harry's sparkling eyes dimmed with hurt and betrayal. He never wanted to saw those negative emotions in Harry's beautiful emerald eyes. He desperately wanted to explain everything to Harry. He needed to makes Harry understood that whatever Parkinson said was a lie. He watched in sinking feeling as Harry change direction and walked away from him. He couldn't let this happened. He shoved Pansy away roughly before running after Harry. He grabbed Harry's slump shoulder and forced the brunet to stop.

"We need to talk," Draco blurted out. He really didn't like seeing the pain in Harry's eyes. "Come with me."

"We have nothing to talk about," Harry replied in bitter tone. "You've said yourself it's just a one night thing and no string attached. By the way, congratulation for your engagement with Parkinson, Malfoy. Now if you excuse me, I would like to go now."

"We have to talk," Draco repeated. He could see tears forming in Harry's eyes. "Harry, please, come with me."

"Why should I?" Harry retorted coldly. He shoved Draco away from him. "I won't go anywhere with you, Malfoy. Go back to your fiancé and leave me alone!"

Draco wanted to reach Harry again, but that bitch once again ruined his chance. She clutched Draco's arm firmly and tugged him to where their parents stood, waiting for them.

"Come on, Dray," he whined. "Leave Potty alone. Let's go back to the Manor so we could start planning everything for our marriage."

"Let me go this instance, you bitch," Draco snapped angrily and yanked his arm free. "I will never ever marry you!"

"Yes, you will," Pansy said. "We've been betrothed since we're child, Draco. Of course you will marry me!"

"I. Will. Not. Marry. You," Draco growled. "Stay away from me, Panse. I have more important thing to do now!"

Draco turned his head to Harry, only to find out that the small brunet has gone…

--

**AN:** So, what d'you thinks? Like it or hate it? Tell me, people!! And leave me a review, will you?? Puhleeeease??? *puppy eyes* I'll post the next chapter around next week.


	2. Chapter 2

**Just One Night – Part Two**

--

Disclaimers: **If they're mine, Harry will never ever marry with Ginny and elope with Draco instead.**

Warning: **DMHP SLASH! Homophobe, kindly leave NOW!!! Don't say I dun warn you. And this is not beta'ed, so please bear with it.**

--

The wards surrounding Malfoy Manor shifted slightly when the Heir of Malfoy Family apparated into the front foyer. The house-elves that have been cleaning the Manor hurriedly scatter away at the murderous look on Draco's face. None of them wanted to infuriate their Young Master further.

The wards shifted again as Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy also apparated into the Manor. Lucius looked as calm as he ever be. His hard cold eyes were the only sign that he was suppressing his rage behind his perfect mask. Beside him, Narcissa was bristling furiously.

"Stop right there, young man," came Narcissa's cold voice at her son's retreating back. Draco stopped, but didn't turn back. "You've embarrassed us in front of the Parkinsons just now! Explain yourself!"

"I have nothing to explain to you," Draco replied in equally cold voice as he turned and faced his parents. "I refused the betrothal contract with Pansy. That's all to say."

"Do tell us the reason why you refused, Draco," Lucius said. He eyed his son sharply. "Your punishment for embarrass us depending on your answer."

Draco glared at his father. "I'm not afraid of your punishment anymore, Father," he said. "I'm of age now. Wizarding World saw me as an adult. I'm not going to let you control me again. I'll do whatever I want to do and marrying that bitch is on my top list of not-to-do things!"

A hard slap came in contact with Draco's smooth cheek. In no time, a large angry red handprint was visible there. Draco straightened his body and glared at Lucius.

"Watch your tongue, Draco," Lucius said in low dangerous voice. "That's not how you talk to your elder. I taught you better than this!"

"Is this all you can do, Father?" Draco asked with a sneer. "Beat me into obedience like you did when I was younger?"

Another slap. This time Lucius slapped him on his unmarked cheek. "You've crossed the line, Draco," he said. "You will marry Pansy Parkinson by the end of this month!"

"I will not marry that bitch," Draco spat. "Which part of that you don't understand? I won't let myself trapped in unwanted and arranged marriage like this!"

Before Draco even realized it, Lucius cane strike him hard at his left side. He doubled over in pain, only to be kicked viciously by his father. Had Narcissa didn't yell at her husband to stop, Draco will surely pass out from the pain. He curled up on the floor with ragged breath. His body contorting in pain with every breath he took.

"You will marry Pansy Parkinson," Lucius repeated. "You will continue Malfoy line with marrying a pureblood witch that I deemed worthy as your spouse." And with that he left the foyer into his study, leaving Narcissa with Draco.

Narcissa glanced down at her son warily. "You asked for this, Draco, so deal with it," she said and snapped her fingers. A tiny and scared house-elf appeared in front of her. "Take Draco to his room."

"Yes, Mistress," the house-elf squaked and disappeared with Draco. The only thing Draco remembered before pass out was the elf gently settled him on his bed.

--

Very slowly, Draco opened his eyes. He blinked several times to let his eyes adjust with the lack of light. The moon shone faintly through the curtains at the far side of the room. He tried to move, but stopped abruptly at the pain came from his abdomen. He grimaced before try to move again. This time he managed to roll out of the bed and limped to the bathroom.

Five minutes later, Draco once again limped out of the bathroom. He sat at the edge of his bed, pulling the drawer beside him open and started to look for pain relieving potion he kept there. He found the vial and downed the container in one gulp. Immediately the pain ceased into dull ache at the places Lucius hit him. He sighed in relief as he threw himself backward.

Draco stared at the canopy without really looking at it. All he could see in front of his eyes was Harry's face filled with hurt and betrayal. Draco's bluish gray eyes became hard. It's because that Parkinson bitch that Harry felt that way. Had she not appeared out of nowhere and announced their supposed _engagement_, right now he'll definitely holding Harry in his arm and savouring his unique yet divine taste once again.

Draco took a deep breath. He had to find Harry and explain everything to him. But where should he start? He didn't know where Harry might go. Definitely not to his so-called relative's house. They are Muggles, for Merlin's sake. And from what he overheard for the past seven years, they hate magic thus they despised Harry for being a wizard. Well, maybe he could visit this Muggles sometime in the future and made them pay for every misery they had caused upon his sweet Harry.

Grimmauld Place is a possibility too. He had heard from his mother that Harry had inherited that house from his deceased Godfather, Sirius Black. He supposed he could check on Weasel's house too. They were his surrogate family after all. Or the Mudblood's house. Or Longbottom place. Well, maybe it's better if he ask all the recently graduated Gryffindor about Harry's whereabouts. Secretly, of course. He didn't want his father knew about Harry.

With that thought in mind, Draco sat up. He had to leave the Manor. If he stayed here, no doubt his parents will force him into that marriage. He took out a small trunk from his wardrobe and started to throw his personal possession into it. Thank Merlin he hadn't unload his school trunk. It will take longer if he had unloaded it.

Several minutes later, the small trunk already full with his belonging. He slammed it shut, shrunk it and pocketed it. He took one last glance around the room to ensure he had packed everything he will need later. Then he concentrated on one person that undoubtedly will take him in. In a second, Draco has apparated away from the Manor.

--

Severus Snape immediately wide awake and alerted when the wards protecting his house detected that someone has apparated nearby. He reached for his wand and changed his night clothes with one flick of his hand before silently went downstairs. He could not take a risk dropped his defence. Even one year after the Dark Lord defeated by Potter, some of his loyal Death Eater still running free out there and no one could guarantee that they will not get some revenge on their insane Master behalf. No, Snape will never drop his defence before all of the Death Eater being lock up in Azkaban.

Severus cautiously took a peek behind the curtains. He was somehow startled to find a very familiar face of one Draco Malfoy stood behind his wards instead of a bunch of witch/wizard with black robe and white mask. Frowning a bit, he quickly adjusted the ward to allow the young man entrance.

"What are you doing here at this ungodly hour?" Severus asked as soon as Draco stepped inside his house. "And what happened to your face? It looks like a handprint."

"I left the Manor," Draco answered his Godfather questions while moved to the sitting room. He dropped tiredly on the sofa. "As for my face, Lucius did it."

Severus sat across him. "Lucius hit you?" he asked. "What did you do to him this time?"

"I refuse to marry Pansy," Draco answered. He grimaced when the pain started to return. "Sev, do you have any pain relieving potion?"

Wordlessly Severus _accio_ the potion from his storage room and handed it to Draco. "Ah, that's why Miss Parkinson yelled at you before you left," he said in understanding. "So, what's your plan now?"

"I'm planning to take the apprenticeship you offer me," Draco said. "Unless you've found someone…"

Severus sneered. "I'm not offering the apprenticeship to everyone, Mr. Malfoy; only the talented one," he retorted. "The position is still available, of course, seeing I only offer it to you."

"Thank you, Sev," Draco said with a smile.

"Go to your room and rest, Draco," Severus said as he stood. "We'll talk again tomorrow."

Draco nodded. To be truth, he's a bit tired. He stood and headed up to the room he always used whenever he's at Spinner's End. Soon after his head touched the pillow, Draco fell into deep sleep, dreaming about a certain green eyed brunet.

--

Soon after he left the Great Hall, Harry quickly made his way to the Great Lake where Neville's waiting for him, and then they will wait for Ron before apparated to The Burrow for celebrating the graduation. Hermione had promised she will join them there after spending some private time with her parents.

"Harry?" came Neville's soft voice. The next second, the young man had stood beside one of his best friend. "What happened? Why are you crying?"

Harry didn't even realize he's been crying before Neville told him. "I'm fine, Nev," he sniffed and wiped away the tears. He couldn't let his friends worry over him. "I guess I'm just a bit emotional. It's graduation after all. People tend to get emotional on events like this."

Neville didn't believe it in the slightest, but decided to not saying anything for the moment. "If you say so," he said reluctantly. He glanced toward the castle. "Where's Ron? What took him so long?"

"He'll be out soon," Harry said. He tried to smile. "Er – Nev? Do you mind not telling Ron that I was crying just now?"

"Of course," Neville replied with a smile. "But you better freshen up your face a bit. Ron'll suspicious if he sees the blotches on your face."

Harry chuckled a bit and casted the refreshing charms on his self. He tried to put aside his misery for later. For now he will enjoy the time with his friends.

In fact, it took another ten minutes of waiting before Ron approached them. The tall red-headed boy wore a big grin on his face.

"What took you so long?" Neville asked. "And what's with that grin? You might split your face to two if you keep like that!"

"Nothing, mate," Ron said, still grinning broadly. "Anyway, let's headed home now. Mum said she already had everything ready for our party!"

Harry laughed. "Have you ever thought about anything beside food and Quidditch?" he asked jokingly.

"Oooh, but I bet he thought about a certain curly haired brunette this last few months," Neville chirped in. "And said brunette must be the reason behind his overly wide grin."

Ron blushed furiously. The other boys laughed at him mercilessly before he finally yelled and told them to apparate away to the Burrow. In matter of second, the three boys had disappeared from Hogwarts ground, leaving the castle they considered home for the last seven years.

--

The party turned out to be great. Two long tables were set outside at the de-gnomed garden, weighted with lots of delicious food Mrs. Weasly made. Almost all the Weasleys were present, even Bill and Charlie, with the exception of Percy. Bill and Chalie had taken a day off from their work to celebrate their youngest brother's graduation. Percy was still on strained relationship with his family, so he chose not to come. Augusta Longbottom, Neville's grandmother, was also there, as well as Luna Lovegood and her father, Xenophilius. Hermione joined them almost two hours later.

All of them were enjoying the party very much. They talked and joked and shared stories about their times in Hogwarts. Harry could honestly say that he never enjoyed himself more than today. Even for only short time, he managed to tear his mind away from a blond haired Slytherin, and he was thankful for that. He didn't want to make his family worried about him if he was all gloomy thorough the party.

However, Harry didn't realize that a pair of warm brown eyes was watching him closely.

--

Neville watched Harry with worries all the time. He knew Harry had lied to him back then at Hogwarts. He knew the small brunet didn't cry because of graduation sentiment. If it really only a sentiment, Harry's emerald eyes would never showed that kind of pain and hurt and betrayal. He knew something was wrong with his friend, but he won't ever forced Harry to tell him the truth. He will wait until Harry was ready to tell them. For now, he will just enjoy the party.

--

Later that night, found Harry curled up inside his bedroom at Grimmauld Place. He really didn't want to come back here; not when the memories of Sirius still made his heart ache with the loss, but he didn't have any other place to go. Mrs. Weasley had asked him to stay with them at The Burrow until he found a new house, but he had refused and insisted to stay here. He wanted a place where he could be alone.

Harry couldn't help but let his mind wander to today's event, especially the one at the Great Hall. A sharp pain still stabbed him every time he remembered that event. He could felt the tears threatened to fall again at the memories.

_Stop thinking about it, Potter!_ Harry thought angrily to himself. He took a deep breath and tried to control his feeling. _He had said from the very beginning that it's just a one night thing! You're the one who's stupid, letting yourself believe there's actually a chance with him!_

Harry took another deep breath. It won't do him any good if he kept drowning himself in self pity like this. He should try to forget Draco and walked forward. He has a shining bright future waits for him.

Even with thoughts like that, Harry still felt miserable. He knew he could not forget Draco easily. He even doubted himself to do that. Draco was his real first love, and like people said, first love never dies. It only made it harder to forget him because now he knew how it feels to be held in Draco's arms, how it felt to have those silver eyes he loves so much looked at him with passion and desire.

_Stop it, you idiot!_ He thought. He wiped away the tears of misery that had fall down. _Go sleep already! You have house-hunting tomorrow and you will need your energy._

Harry closed his eyes tightly and prayed that sleep will come to him soon. But it was nearly one hour later when he finally fell into a restless sleep, dreaming of a future he will never have.

--

**A/N:** I'mSOOOOO sorry for the late update. I've been busy with all my assignment. (I hate doing assignment!!) And this chappie is shorter that the first one. To people who reviewed the last chappie, THANK YOU SO MUCH! It really made me the most happiest gurl. I hope this chappie didn't disappoint you. I'll post the next chappie when I'm done with it. Hopefully it will finish and ready to post next Saturday.

I've finished Breaking Dawn. Is it true that there's fifth installment going by title 'Midnight Sun'? And I'm slightly disappointed for the lack of action at the final confrontation of the Cullens and the Volturi. *sigh*

Leave me a review!! Tell me what you think 'bout this chappie. Review! Review! Review! I know you want to do that, so review!

C ya soon. lonelylittlewolf. (^o^)/


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimers: **Why did you always have to remind me that they're not mine?!!**

Warnings: **DMHP** **Slash. Mpreg. Not beta'ed.**

--

**Just One Night – Part Three**

--

Harry stared dully at dancing fire in his fireplace without really looking at it. His mind was fixated on something – or rather someone else. He sighed heavily as he slumped backwards, mindful with the hot cocoa he had in his hand. He ran his free hand through his hair in rather tired gesture.

It has been two months since graduation. During this past two months, he had managed to found himself a nice two-store cottage in a small Muggle town outside Edinburg as well as earned a job as a part-time teacher at a kindergarten nearby in the morning and as librarian in the afternoon. He was staring to get well with the neighbours and people in the town. They were nice and kind people and already taking a liking in him, an orphanage eighteen years old boy who lived all by himself. His natural polite manner also gave him credit with that.

But that wasn't enough.

During the day, when he was busy handling ten hyper toddlers to stay out of danger and trouble or cataloguing the books in the library, he could easily forget about _him_. He could push _his_ face out of his mind. But those bittersweet memories he had vowed to lock deep inside his heart always come back with vengeance at night when he had nothing to do. He would sit at this very spot every night and within seconds his mind would always ventured back to the only person that had plagued his dreams for the last two months. He told himself over and over that he really should stop dwelling in the past and moved on, but no matter how hard he tried _his_ image just won't go away.

Harry sighed again. How could he forget about Draco when he knew how it felt to be held in his strong arms? How it felt to have those beautiful silvery blue eyes looked at him with so much passion, to witnessed his handsome face contorted with pleasure as they made love, to heard his name being screamed by his perfect soft lips as they climaxed together.

Yes, that one night he spent with Draco still haunted him until now, leaving him unable to try pursuit any relationship with other people. He had tried to date a man he knew from town, but it turned out bad. He couldn't help but kept comparing him with Draco, even when he knew it wasn't fair for the man. He was also aware of the flirtatious remarks or blatant seduce several people throw at him; he just couldn't bring himself to care. He knew deep inside Draco was everything he ever want.

Harry stared blankly at the ceiling. He hasn't heard anything about the wizarding world since he moved here six weeks ago. He had secluded himself from the world he had live in for the past seven years, mainly because he didn't want to hear anything about Draco's marriage to Parkinson. It would surely become first page in Daily Prophet, no less. The other reason was the fame he had after killed Voldemort for good. He wanted – no, determined – to have a normal live. He was sick with all those reporter followed his every move and his silly title. That's why he chose this little Muggle town without any wizarding community nearby. No one would ever recognize him here. He could be just Harry and enjoyed being a normal eighteen years old teenager.

A soft knock from his back door brought him back from his thought. He put his half-cold cocoa on the table before stood up and sauntered over to the kitchen. A quick glance to the clock hanging in there told him it was nearly eleven. Only one person will ever visit him at this hour. He opened the door and come face to chest with a man dressed in black robe.

"Severus," Harry greeted with a smile as he looked up. He stepped aside and opened the door a bit wider to let the man slipped in.

"I'm sorry if I disturbed you," Severus said as he entered the house.

Harry waved his hand dismissively. "You're not. I'm still awake."

Harry never told anyone about his friendship with the snarky Potion Master. No one would believe him after all. He and Severus had dome sort of truce after he apologized for the pensive incident. Ever since then, they began to build tentative friendship secretly. Not even Dumbledore knew about this. It would do neither of them any good if Voldemort ever heard that they were getting close. During the last two and a half year of his education, Severus had been a great help and became his most trusted confidant.

Harry closed the door and went to the living room. Severus was already there and seated comfortably in one of the armchairs. In the well lit room, Harry noticed that Severus looked really tired. His face was haggard and his hair greasier that usual. He had no doubt Severus had just come back from his latest mission.

"Do you want something to drink?" Harry asked as he stopped in the kitchen doorway. "Or something to eat, maybe? You looked like you've been starved."

"A cup of black coffee will do," Severus replied. "I don't think I could eat anything now."

"So, where is it this time? Anyone injured or dead?" Harry asked from the kitchen.

"…" Severus said. "No one dead and only minor injuries to several Order members. We managed to catch three Death Eaters. One of them was Goyle senior."

Harry raised an eyebrow. So Goyle Sr. was still alive. The man had been missing right after his Master's death. People said he was killed in the battle, but his body was not found.

He entered the living room with a tea tray. He placed them in front of Severus and let the man help himself.

"Thank you," Severus said. He poured down his 'coffee' and frowned at the brown liquid. "This is not coffee!"

"I'm not giving you any caffeine," Harry replied. Severus grumbled under his breath but drank his tea anyway. "You looked horrible, Sev. What the hell have you done?"

"Spying underground and under disguise to get information about the remaining Death Eaters where about," Severus said nonchalantly. He looked at Harry. "How are you?"

Harry snorted. "I'm not the one who looked like he will collapse anytime soon," he replied. He stood and gave a stern look at his ex-Professor. Severus couldn't help but thought Harry was quite intimidating like this. "Finish your tea. I'll prepare your room. And you really need a bath. You're stink; even worse than dungbomb."

"Hey," Severus exclaimed indignantly. Had he held no respect at all from the boy? "I don't stink! I smelled fine."

"Says you," Harry retorted from the hallway. "Don't you dare fall asleep before I return. You need a proper rest."

"Yes, Mother," Severus said obediently, only to annoyed Harry. He chuckled lightly as he heard the young man stomped upstairs.

Severus relaxed and leaned backwards. He always felt relax and calm here; maybe it was the effect of having heard the steady sound of sea waves near the cottage. He liked this cottage and made this place his secret sanctuary after every mission. He even had his own room here! He knew the other Order members were curious about where he disappeared after completing a mission, but he couldn't care less. He had no intention to reveal this place to anyone. Harry had trusted him about this and he wasn't going to betray that trust.

"You're not sleeping, are you?" Harry's accusing voice startled him. He opened his eyes (when did he closed them?) to saw Harry stood in front of him. "Go take a bath now. You know where your room is."

Severus nodded. He stood up and went to the stair. He wanted nothing more than a nice hot bath to relax his sore body and a warm bed to sleep. Personally he prefer just went straight to bed, but he knew better than do that. He had learned his lesson when he did that the first time he slept over here. He was fast asleep when Harry levitated him straight into the tub and then proceeded to chastised him about cleanliness for two hours full. He never knew the boy was a clean freak. Ever since that day Severus always made sure he took a bath before went to sleep.

After Severus went upstairs, Harry gathered the tea tray and the abandoned cocoa and brought them to the kitchen. He washed them and placed them in the dryer. He knew several handy household charms – due to Mrs. Weasley courtesy – but he rarely used them except if he was really busy to do the cleaning himself. He enjoyed living as a Muggle and only used magic to straighten and kept his wards intact. Even so, he made sure to always carry his wand with him wherever he went, just to be cautious.

He exited the kitchen and went to lock the front door. After that he checked if the windows were all closed. He didn't know why he even bothered doing this. It's not like a thief could get pass his wards. He turned off the lights and went upstairs. He stopped in front of Severus' room and knocked before opened it. The older man had just emerged from the bathroom, wearing a silk pyjama's bottom and a black shirt.

"Dried you hair before you sleep," Harry told him. Severus snorted and gave Harry 'I-know-that-you-don't-have-to-told-me' look before waved his wand. In an instant his dark hair fell softly around his face. "Goodnight, Sev."

"Goodnight, brat."

Harry smiled and closed the door. He went to his room at the end of the corridor and getting prepared to sleep as well. Just right before he drifted to sleep that he realized he haven't thought about Draco for this past two hours.

--

Harry woke up first the next morning. He sighed when he saw his bedside clock showed it was already eight o'clock. He was always an early riser, but this past week he always woke up late. Not overly late, but late enough. He rolled of the bed and took a quick shower before went downstairs. He took a moment to peek into Severus' room when he walked pass it. The older man was still asleep. He didn't have the heart to wake the man up. Severus needed his rest, so he let him.

Soon as he got downstairs, he went to the front door to pick his morning paper and milk. He was glad the lady in groceries offered to deliver his milk every morning. He brought them back to the kitchen and set to make some coffee for Severus. While waiting for the water to boiled, he turned on the CD player he set up at the living room and soon a soft piano sound could be heard around the cottage. He returned to the kitchen and opened the refrigerator. After several minutes contemplating on what to made, he pulled the eggs container and place it near the sink. He was in mood for some omelet this morning. He was sure Severus wouldn't mind. The man rarely complained about the food he made. Soon enough Harry was absorbed in his cook, his newly found hobby.

--

Severus stirred and slowly opened his eyes. He blinked several times to clear his bleary eyes. He actually got a pleasant sleep and felt less tired than before he went to bet. He knew he could sleep for another hour, but the delicious smell of omelet coming from downstairs made his stomach grumbled and demanded his attention. He dragged his tired body away from the warm bed into the bathroom to wash his face and brush his teeth. He didn't appreciate being commented of having dragon breath by Harry. He also changed his night clothes to something comfortable before went down.

"Good morning," Severus greeted as he entered the kitchen.

"Morning," Harry replied without turned around. "I've made you a pot of coffee. Help yourself; it's on the counter."

"Thank you," Severus said. He took the cup and poured the coffee in it before sipped it. He need at least three cup of coffee to function properly, but as he intended to go back sleep after breakfast, he only drink one cup. He brought his cup to the high table and made himself comfortable there while Harry finished the omelet.

"How are you this morning?" Harry asked. He took two plates from the shelves and filled it with the omelet. He arranged the plates on the table before poured himself a large glass of milk and settled down across Severus.

"Still tired," Severus answered. He dug in his omelet like a hungry wolf. Only when he raised his head to drank his coffee he noticed the milk beside Harry's plate. He gave the young man a weird look. "Since when did you have milk with your breakfast?"

Harry shrugged. "Since your last visit I guess," he answered. "When will you leave?"

"After lunch," Severus replied. "I don't think it's wise to apparate home while I'm still tired. I don't want to get splinched."

Harry laughed. "I have to go work at nine, but I'll be home by lunch to see you leave," he said. "Maybe I can fix you some lunch, too."

"I appreciate it," Severus said as he paused to drink his coffee. "I still don't understand why you choose to work at that kindergarten."

"I love children," Harry replied simply. "They are cute and adorable."

"They are monsters," Severus retorted.

"Because you don't know how to handle them," Harry replied again. He drank his milk. "This is pretty good, you know. I heard they're fresh from the cow. I know you don't like milk, but you should…"

Harry abruptly stood and ran to the bathroom, leaving a bewildered Severus behind. The man looked startled by this. His confusion turned into concern and worries when he heard Harry vomiting rather loudly. He quickly made his way to the bathroom and arrived just a mere second after Harry flushed down the toilet. Harry sat tiredly beside the white porcelain and summoned a clean towel from the shelves to clean his face.

"Sorry you had to see that," Harry said. His voice was muffled by the towel.

"Why don't you tell me that you're sick?" Severus asked as he helped Harry to his feet.

"I'm not sick," Harry replied. He banished the towel to the dirty laundry basket at the wash room. "I'm just felt a bit nauseated. That's all."

They returned to the kitchen. Harry pushed his half-eaten omelette aside and instead he grabbed a box of sweets from the drawer. They always helped calming his stomach after vomiting. Not to mention they also helped cleared away the foul taste from his mouth. He chose the mint-flavoured one and smiled in relief as he felt the sweet worked.

"I won't say feeling nauseated and then vomited while eating as 'not sick'," Severus said dryly. "How long have you been like this?"

"Uuum… I think it's been a month, give or take," Harry replied after a moment thought about it. "It didn't happen every day, so I don't think much about it."

Severus groaned. "You've been like this for a month and you never see it fit to owl me about it?" he demanded. Why in the name of Merlin this boy never pay attention to his own health? He pulled out his wand. "I'm going to cast a simple checking spell on you."

Harry shrugged. "If that makes you happy," he said. It was easier to let Severus had his way rather than arguing with him. It was rather tiresome to argue with him.

Severus muttered an incantation Harry knew all too well from his numerous stay at Hospital Wing during his school year. The older man frowned when his wand tip glowed with a beautiful gold colour. Thinking that the result might be wrong, he casted the spell once again. It still gave the same gold colour.

"Oh Merlin," Severus breathed in shock as he sank back to his chair with wide eyes.

Severus exclamation of shock made Harry frowned. "What is it, Sev?" he asked worriedly. He never saw a gold colour before; only various shade of red, depending how grave his injuries were. This gold colour might meaning something bad if it could made Severus shocked like this.

Severus looked at Harry with slightly disturbed eyes for a moment. He seemed to try calmed himself. After a couple of minutes, he finally opened his mouth and gave Harry the most unexpected question. "Do you aware that you're pregnant?"

Harry was sure his jaw hit the floor as his brain caught up with Severus' question. "I'm WHAT?!"

"Pregnant, you foolish boy," Severus snapped. Oh, he didn't have a problem with Harry being gay. What upset him most was the fact that the boy is now pregnant. "I've always told you no sex before you married but you just had to go all the way and let yourself knock up! Merlin, Harry! What the hell were you thinking?!"

Harry didn't hear Severus' rant. His mind was still stuck at pregnant part. Oh, he knew wizards could get pregnant. He read about that a couple of years ago in the library. He also knew to be able to conceived, the submissive party had to drink a fertility potion before they had sex. Now, the problem in HOW in hell he got himself pregnant? He was one hundred percent sure he didn't drink any potion that night.

But even in his confused state, a big part of his mind felt extremely happy with the new. He felt he could bust out with happiness. He was being giddy at the thought of having a part of Draco growing inside him. He couldn't help but grinning like an idiot. Merlin, he is pregnant with Draco's child. He knew this is the blond ex-Slytherin's child; he never been with other person after Draco. For once in his life, he was thankful that weird and impossible things always happened to him.

Severus stared at Harry. He was ranted like a mad man here, and the boy just sat there and grinned like an idiot! He never felt the urge to strangle the boy like now. He saw the boy's shock at the news, but it only lasted for a second before that grin appeared.

"Do you even listen to me?" Severus said exasperatedly.

"No," was the immediate answer from Harry. He jumped off from his chair and circled the table before he threw his arms around Severus and hugged him. Happiness was written all over his face. Pure joy could be heard in his voice as he spoke. "I'm pregnant, Sev! I'm pregnant."

Severus sighed as he patted Harry's shoulder. He was still a bit upset about the pregnancy, but if it makes Harry happy like this, then he'll do his best to deal with it. Everything that could make Harry happy was okay with him.

"That you are," Severus said in resigned tone. A soft smile appeared on his face. "Congratulation, Harry."

Harry giggled in delight. "Thank you, Sev," he said. "Can you tell how long I am?"

"Two months," Severus instantly answered. They had moved to the living room and made themselves comfortable on the couch. Their breakfast was all but forgotten. "Now, care to tell me who the other father is?"

Harry's happy face vanished in a second and being replaced with a grim look.

"I… I can't tell you," Harry said in low voice. A wistful smile adorned his face. "I'm sorry, Sev, but it's my secret to keep."

"Did you two break up?" Severus asked carefully. He hated to see Harry sad like this.

"We were never together," Harry answered. His heart once again gave a painful stab. Oh how he wished he and Draco could get together. "There was never 'us' between me and him."

Severus stared at Harry. "But…"

"What I had with him is just a one-off," Harry interrupted him, knowing that it was what Severus wanted to ask. "It was the last night before we graduated. I asked him to sleep with me."

Severus' gaze turned blank. He must heard wrong. The Harry he knew would never ask such thing. The Harry he knew wanted a relationship, not a mere one-off. Is this young man sat beside him really Harry?

"Why?" he asked weakly.

"I loved him," Harry said simply. His wistful smile turned into a soft, loving smile. "I was afraid I will never see him again after graduation. We lived in a separated world. Even if I can only have him for one night, it's still better than nothing at all."

"Did he know that you love him?"

Harry shook his head sadly.

"Are you going to tell him that you're pregnant?"

Again, Harry shook his head.

"Why?" Severus asked. "If your lover is a pureblood, than children is important to him. He will surely marry you."

"He didn't love me, Sev," Harry replied sadly. "And I happened to know that he was going to get married with his fiancé soon after the graduation. I won't use my pregnancy to tie him to me. Forced relationship like that will never last long."

"What if he find out about this?" Severus asked. "What if he knew and asked you to marry him?"

"I'll deal with it later," Harry said calmly. "If he only asked me to marry him out of responsibility, I'll tell him to sod off."

Severus regarded the young man beside him in silent. He could see the determination in his green eyes and seriousness in his voice. It saddened him to see that Harry was so close to have a family of his own but unable to have it. He knew Harry will stick to his words. He was one of the most stubborn people he ever met. No matter what Severus said, his decision will never waver.

"I understand," Severus finally said. Harry relaxed visibly and his smile returned full force. It was good to see him happy. "Well, don't you have to work?"

Harry's head snapped to the clock and groaned as he saw it already nine. He immediately jumped to his feet and ran to the front door. He quickly tied his shoes, grabbed his jacket and snatched his keys.

"I'll see you at lunch, Sev," he yelled before slammed the door shut.

"Be careful," Severus yelled back, even he wasn't sure if Harry could hear him.

Severus stood and returned to the kitchen. He proceeded to cleaned up the room before he went upstairs. He wanted to catch up with his much needed sleep, but before that he had an order to deliver.

--

When Harry arrived at the kindergarten, he already ten minutes late. Without wasting any more time, he quickly made his way to the class he shared with Anita Langley. She was a petite woman, with wavy brown hair, warm blue eyes, a very kind heart and fierce dedication to the children. They immediately became good friend since the first meeting. Harry even thought her as an older sister.

"Sorry I'm late," he blurted out soon as he got into the class. He leaned to the doorframe and tried to catch his breath. "I'm really sorry, Anita. I lost track of time while talking with Severus."

Anita smile kindly as she waited for Harry to regain his breath. "It's okay, Harry," she said. "We haven't started yet. The children wanted to wait for you."

"Really?" Harry asked in surprise.

Before Anita had chance to answer, a chubby little boy named Alan stood and waved to Harry. "Come here, Harry," he called. "You promised you will show us how to fold a paper crane today."

"He didn't," a girl, Sylvia, yelled from the other side of room. She gave a rather impressive glare for a five years old girl to Alan. "Harry promised _me_ we will draw a picture today!"

"He promised me first," Alan retorted hotly. Then they proceeded to have a glaring match. Neither of them will give in willingly. Both wanted to play with Harry. It was a common situation in this class.

"Now, now, don't fight, you two," Harry said with a smile. "I did promise to you both and I will keep them. What about this? I'll teach you all how to fold a paper crane, and after that we could draw some picture together?"

The other children readily agree with that. Alan and Sylvia glared a bit longer to each other before nodded their head.

"Good," Harry said. "Let's start now."

He moved to the children circled around the table in the centre of the room. He pulled out a stack of paper and began taught them how to make a paper crane. He learned how to do it from Luna last year and was glad he could teach these children as well.

Fifteen minutes later, when the children already knew the basics and learned how to fold it without Harry's help, the young man retreated to Anita's side. The woman didn't do too many activities, seeing that she had just recovered from a particularly bad flu.

"You seemed pretty happy today," she commented as Harry sat at the empty chair beside her. "That mega-watt smile hasn't leave your face since you arrived."

Harry chuckled. "I got really good news this morning, that's why."

"And what that might be?" Anita asked curiously. She had known Harry for almost two months now, but this is the first time he saw the young man looked truly happy.

"That's secret," Harry winked.

Anita sighed. "I hate secrets," she mumbled. "So, I heard today's lunch is chicken stew and fried rice."

"I won't take lunch here today," Harry said apologetically. "I promised Severus I'll be home for lunch."

Anita raised an eyebrow. "That's the second time you mentioned that name," she said interestedly. "Who is this Severus guy?"

Harry pretended to thought about it for a moment. "You could say he was my self-appointed guardian," he said with a cheeky smile. That was kind of true. After the final battle that cost him both Sirius and Remus, he fell into slight depression for a couple of week. It was Severus who had always been there for him during his recovery. The older man always made sure he ate properly and didn't do something stupid. He had come to love the man as a godfather.

Anita opened her mouth to ask some more question, but she was beaten by Alan who demanded Harry's attention back to them. The young man gave her an apologetic smile before returned to the children. Oh well, there's still plenty of time in the future. She could ask Harry later. With a smile, Anita returned to the paperwork she had to finish today.

--

All too soon, without him even realizing it, lunch has arrived. After put the children to nap, Harry quickly leave the kindergarten. Lunch break was only two hours, minus the time he need to walked back home, it only one and a half hour left for him to talk with Severus. He knew he could apparated back home but he loved walking down the street, so he rarely did that.

A delicious smell hit his nose when he opened the front door. He put his jacket on the hanger and changed his sneakers into his brown fluffy slipper before walked over to the kitchen. There, looking rather fresh after a bath, was Severus busying himself with cooking equipment. Harry smiled in amusement.

"I don't know you can cook," Harry commented from the doorway.

"I'll be long dead by now if I didn't know how to cook," Severus replied dryly, not ever surprised by the slightest at Harry's sudden comment.

Harry made a soft hum and moved to sat on his chair, but not before he picked a pitcher of lemonade from the refrigerator and glasses for them. "What did you make?"

"Only a simple lasagna," Severus said. "You need to go shopping soon, Harry. Your refrigerator is almost empty."

"I'm planning to do it this weekend," Harry replied. "Are you leaving after lunch?"

"Yes," Severus answered. He took the plates he had prepared and placed the lasagna on it before brought them to the table. He sat across the brunet who already wolfed down his food and raised an eyebrow. "My, my, a bit hungry aren't we?"

Harry shrugged. He swallowed his food before opened his mouth to speak. Severus hated it when people talked with their mouth full. Maybe that's the reason he easily irritated by Ron.

"I'm eating for two here," he said. He drank his lemonade and ate in slower pace. "So, is there anything I should know about my pregnancy?"

"I already ordered books on male pregnancy for you," Severus informed him. "They should arrived by tomorrow. As for the potions you need, I'll make them for you. I don't trust the potions sold in apothecary."

Harry chuckled. "Thank you, Sev," he said. Then he added in more serious tone. "You didn't tell them you need those books for me, right?"

Severus shot the young brunet a 'do-you-think-I'm-that-stupid?' kind of look. Harry smiled sheepishly at him.

"Sorry, stupid question," he said. "Of course you won't tell."

"Glad you know it," Severus drawled. Then he asked a question that been nagging him since this morning. "Did you _really_ not aware that you're pregnant? I mean, there must be some symptoms."

Harry looked up at him. "Seeing that I was as shock as you were this morning, yeah, I _really_ had no idea that I'm pregnant," he replied. "Maybe there's symptoms, but didn't think much about it. I remembered being rather tired during the first week after I moved here, but I thought it was because all the work I did to make this cottage habitable."

"Only that?" Severus asked. "No weird food cravings, mood swings or frequent urinated during the day?"

Harry though about that for a moment. "Well, three weeks ago I owled Honeydukes to send me their entire chocolate stock," he started slowly. "And I asked Ron to send me two bucket of Florean's caramel mint choco chips ice cream last week. I'm not so sure about mood swings, but yes, I barely had any sleeps at night because I kept going forth and come to the bathroom during this last month."

"Thanks God you didn't crave anything disgusting," Severus said in relief. "What will you do next, Harry? You only have five months left before you delivered the child. Not to mention you'll start showing next month."

"I'll stay here until I'm too big to hide under loose shirts," Harry replied. "When the times come, I'll tell the people I'm going to take a little vacation to mainland Europe. After I gave birth, I'll return here. I loved this town and this small cottage is my home."

"The people will ask about the child," Severus stated.

"I'll tell them I adopted him," Harry said with a shrug.

Severus raised an eyebrow. "Him?"

"I had a feeling it's a he," Harry said. He brought his hand to his still-flat abdomen and smiled fondly.

"You looked happy," Severus said softly.

Harry stared into Severus' eyes. His emerald eyes practically shone with love. "I'm having a part from the man I love grow in my body; I think that's enough reason for me being happy."

Severus smiled. "Enough talk. Finish your food."

The two men finished their lunch in comfortable silence. Severus offered to clean the dishes and told Harry to take a rest. The young man complied with a grumbled, but went to the living room nevertheless. He was dozing off lightly when Severus emerged from the upstairs, dressed in the clothes and robe he wore yesterday.

"Leaving already?" the brunet asked as he sat straight.

"I still have to report to Albus," Severus said. "I'll come again by Sunday with your potions. Until then."

Harry nodded. Severus walked to the kitchen and went through the door to the back yard. There's a big old tree that could hide him from the people. Not a minute later Harry felt the wards shifted as Severus disapparate. The brunet slumped back to the couch. He still had thirty minutes before he had to go back to kindergarten. He was a bit sleepy and decided that a nap was good. No need to say he didn't even wake up until the clock struck seven that night.

--

**A/N**: I'm sorry for the late update.. *hung head in shame* I'm trying to get it out faster, but I couldn't find time between doing last minutes assignment from my teachers and study for the exams. I'm really sorry for the long wait..

No Draco this chapter, but he will be on the next. I'll post it soon after I finish it.

Tell me what you think about this chappie, please. Do you like it or not? Feedback greatly appreciated.

Merry Christmas and Happy New Year to you all! See you next year! (^o^)/


End file.
